Warps,Assassins and Pots
by Ako-si-Uchiha-Sasuke
Summary: A Sniper was on Glast Heim, until she laid eyes on a “handsome” assassin cross. What happens when they accidentally got warped to a strange village full of strange ninjas, called Konoha!Ragnarok OnlineNaruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Warps, Assassins and Pots.

_By AkoSiUchihaSasuke_

Summary: A Sniper was on Glast Heim, until she laid eyes on a "handsome" assassin cross. What happens when they accidentally got warped to a strange village full of strange ninjas, called Konoha!

_**Author notes**: _Hies this my first evar cross over fic (er.. I think… well I'm very sure that this the first one I posted :P but I think I _plotted _a cross over fic V)

I did this because I was overly addicted to Naruto and Philippine Ragnarok online, episode 10: path to heritage XD well the 11th patch is coming on Jan. 25! So buy your copies of k-zone for a free one! (er.. for the Philippines ) I'm really very sorry if there are some errors on the attack effects xx I'm just a lvl (Base) 43/(Job) 33 Archer in Payon cave lvl.1 surrounded by zombies xx. (feel free to give me money or anything my archer is in Chaos; her name is +Patricia+ ) and I can't make an assassin pa—DAMMIT xx spoilers o yeahhh and I inserted some of my real buddies herelike

AngelicTransmintion (er.. I think I got her name right xx) the author of "Mistake" in the Yu-gi-oh section, which is a SetoYami FF.

NixmeKensan the author of an OCxNeji fic.. er.. the main chara's name is Naja o I don't know.. I stopped reading fanfics on xx

AND MY FRIENDS WHO ARE NOT AUTHORS. Yeh. o now let's get on shall we?

**NOTE: ** To the readers from the Naruto section , I'll be Starting the fic in Ragna (Ragnarok) World, Rune Midgard. (well unless you're a player you'd clearly know what they are ;) so..uh.. get a little background or something o , although the places I'll use are very popular to all the players out there. (I don't venture too much ;)

Places I will Likely to use:

Glast Heim (er.. commonly known as GH in pRO.. I HAVEN'T Got there YET., Coz I always get killed by a damned kobold archer)

Geffen- A city of Rune Midgard, where Novices turn Into magicians, and where can you be a Blacksmith (or. was it Alchemist? I'm not very sure xx)

Prontera- THE MOST POPULATED PLACE IN RUNE MIDGARD WHERE YOU WON'T EVEN SEE YOU SELF MOVING. cough sorry, I Always lag there. Prontera (or Pront to pRO players), The capital of Rune Midgard and really populated place full of scammers

,mangagancho, epal,jologs at mga kuripot. (all of the words that you can't understand is synonymous with scammers … unless you're a Filipino../gg)

Oh yeah Payon is the village of Archers. (LIKE MEH!) and You'll become an archer there.. and You become a Hunter SOMEWHERE in Payon Fields.

**STARTo! NARUTO: 'Tte bayo!**

One sunny day at the gloomy Glast Heim, which was surrounded by monsters and (EVIL, monster summoning) GM's. There was this black haired (coughsexycough) Huntress by the Name of Kanashii Shiawase, or simply called Shi-chan by her ever loving...friends and Falcon (A/N: THEY CAN TALK!) but still, she was called that way. Shi-chan was now killing an aggressive hunter fly, which was getting too irritating to her by now.

"Damn it! Double Strafe!" Shi-chan shouted as she killed that irritating fly. (A/N: well I've never been to… well actually I've been to GH but I was just a wee novice then damn warps o so I attacked an Injustice and I died. I've never seen a DEAD hunter fly before nor it's loots O ) She saw loots of the fly. Being a looter ( o ) she picked everything she saw from the fly.

"Sonic Blow!" Shouted a random, black haired assassin cross just behind Shi (A/N: 'nuff with the –chan's) as he killed an Injustice. Shi was amazed (wow o ) with his skills, _Just one Sonic Blow and He killed that! _Was in Shi's thoughts. (well o there are SOME assassins couldn't do it). So she approached him and extended a white potion in front of him while smiling with a romantic leaf in her mouth.

"Ne… do you want one?" She said while looking so innocent.

"Iie." He said as he got a white potion of his own and A/N: Choose between (drank/ splash) (it on himself/drank it)

_Nani kure! I'm being ignored! No body in the right mind will reject a fucking white potion who costs 1,800 zenny_! (A/nfor the Naruto Section: It's the money in Ragnarok)_ damn this! Doesn't he know that many novices are striving just to buy one!_

Pat chan laughed nervously as she neared the assassin cross who just rejected her offer.

"Ne.. want to be our party mate? We got an FS(Full Support) High Priestess High Wizard and a Lord Knight and another Assassin Cross, so do you want to join us… we aren't just in one place now.. but I assure you.. we will resurrect you if you die of course, with the help of our Priestess friend "

Shi offered the assassin to join there humble party, which consisted of an FS High Priestess, ME Priestess (Magnus Exorcism, a skill in Ragnarok online/offline), A Priestess High Wizard (ess) and lastly another Assassin Cross. (Just INT Type though and a Female)

"Che… what level do you think you are!"

"YOU insert a billion billion cuss words here O ! I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I DON'T WANNA PARTY ANY MORE YOU CHINKO MAN! (A/N:cough credits to Chintsubu and Rikarika my semesama of dA)"

"(A/N: like the Filipino saying) PvP na lang. Tingnan ko lang kung mabuhay ka! (Translation: Player vs Player er.. na lang! Let's see if you could wit stand me!)"

"CHE! Just suck on your self Chinko man" Shi said as she bad singe-d him and saying the "bleehh" with tongue out. Shi stormed deeper inside Glast Heim. She killed a lot of monsters but she hasn't increased her DEX nor her AGI (DEX is a Stat which increases hit rate, and also called accuracy. AGI Agility, a.k.a. speed, increases Flee Rate)

"Ahh mou! Isn't there anything here that could make me stronger! Come on! Damn It! I should have bought that dead branch Sensei-chan was selling to me!" Shi chan said while calling ton her falcon, thru whistling.

The falcon quickly went to Shi's shoulder and stayed there. They walked EVEN DEEPER in to Glast Heim. Until they accidentally stepped into a hidden warp (A/N: If you know where this leads to.. or where IS it supposed to be… It should be in Hidden temple right? XD)

They appeared before the fiercest monster of all monsters in Rune Midgard., Baphomet.

"Kukukukuku! Foolish human! You think of defeating me alone! What do you think of me!" Baphomet (or Bapho) said to poor Shi.

"I think that you're a goat with a scythe."

"What did you say!"

"I said I'm stupid."

"Good. Now that you realize what stupidity you have done.. you shall face its consequences." Baphomet charged towards poor, alone, Shi. Shi was quite afraid of the Huge, goat demon.

"Charge Arrow!" She said while trying to make Baphomet cringe in pain, but no avail.

_Damn! I have to do something! DAMN I NEED A PRIEST!_

"Double Strafe!" Shi shouted as she tried to hit the raging Baphomet with two arrows., One hit it but the other missed.

"Damn it! I'm through with you!" as Baphomet said that, a HUGE MOB of Baphomet Jr. was behind him and with a single command they attacked poor Shi.

"Sonic Blow!"

"Bash!"

"Bowling Bash!"

"Lord of Vermilion!"

"Grand Cross!"

"Magnus Exorcism!"

"Jupitel Thunder"

"ARROW SHOWER!"

And more attacks hit the mob of Bapho Jr.'s

_Na..nani? how did they locate this place! And.. it's that guy again!_ Shi thought while hitting Baphomet himself, with double Strafe.

"Nani kure! Doushite koko ni!" (what the! Why are you here!) Said the angry Sniper to who-doesn't-seem-to-mind assassin she saw earlier.

"Che. I saw that you were heading here so I followed you…and I know that this IS Baphomet's lair.."

"AND YOU BROUGHT A BUNCH OF KILL—HELPERS TOO!"

"No I didn't."

"WHATEVER! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE!" Shi shouted as she TRIED to punch the assassin. But unfortunately the assassin has level 10 improve Doge so Shi missed.

"DAMN THOSE SKILLS!" Shi shouted as she stormed off to pick up a LOT of loots left by the mob.

A lot of people were surrounding Baphomet. So Shi didn't even bother to get near it and TRY to hit it. (well there IS a lot of kill stealers o ). She called up her party mates to meet her up in Geffen, the nearest city to GH, With a use of an almighty cell phone. (A/N: to Ro people o well I don't know how to call it).

**+At the Magical City Of Geffen, where dead players saved before they died and returned again+ (A/n: Scene Change)**

Near the fountain a High Priestess was answering her cellphone

"Hm? Shi-chan! Wha! I haven't heard from you since you became a Sniper! Ne..where are you? I'll warp myself there"

"There's no need for that ne...Nixme-chan daijabou ne I'll just meet with you in Geffen… near the Kafra girl!"

"okay"

"Ne… do you have news from the others?"

"Dare?"

"Kitaki-chan, Lauren-chan soshite Yamira-chan.."

"Sou! I'll just tell you when you get here "

"Ja ne! Imma kill more monsters till ah die"

"Ahaha! Ja ne!"

With that Nixme closed her cellphone and looked at her husband, Yagima, a peco peco riding Lord Knight.

"Ne! You can finally see my close friend "

"Ne.. did she attend our wedding?"

"sou! She was the one who was getting all the zenny and the loots we threw!"

"(jaw drop with shocked face) Her?"

"Why honey?"

" I kind of scolded her" Yagima said while going down his peco peco and scratching the back of his head.

(A/N: A peco peco looks like a chocobo. From Final Fantasy )

"I can't blame you though… I mean she's a money monster" Said Nixme while looking right and left searching for her money loving friend.

**+Back at GH, or Glast Heim+**

"Matte… Assassin.. what's you name?" Shi said while eating an Apple.

"Me?" said an Obnoxious looking assassin who seemed to have an interest in her.

"N...No...The black haired one.."

"Che. I won't tell you my name…" Said the assassin who she was reffering too.

Shi went near him, with an angry look.

"Look you TEME You're going to tell me you're fucking name or I'm going to.." She said as pressing her index finger on his chest and looking at him straight in the eyes with a death glare, but the Assassin didn't even flinch. (A/N: Shi is shorter than him)

"Going to?"

"JUST TELL ME YOUR FUCKING NAME YOU SON OF A—"

"Sasuke"

"Wha? That's your name!" Shi said while equipping her blush (A/N: YES. Blush is an Item in Ragnarok, Naruto readers)

"So?" Sasuke said whil arching an eyebrow at her.

"Nande mo nai!" Shi said while looking oh-so-cute.

"Che…" Sasuke said as he faced the other direction and started walking towards the path of no Tomorrow.

"M…Matte!" Shi said while chasing after him with a smile.

"So… do you plan on joining our party?"

"You have different goals than me"

"So? …Your point is?"

Sasuke was taken by that. He dindn't expect an innocent sniper would say that.

"N..and You'd get in my way too."

"DON'T YOU WANT AN IMPOSITIO MANUS! FOR FREE!"

"I…"

**END**

I Hope you like it RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Warps Assassins and Pots

By: _AkosiUchihaSasuke_

_Chapter 2: _Dates, Headaches and Name Clearances XD

**A/N:** I'm just updating o o 

NOW POSTED ON I originally INTENDED to post this on BOTH Ragnarok Online and Naruto section, but if failed D:

I made this chapter after the day I posted it on both sites.. Imma post it on my dA page too (my deviantart name is avatar-maker)

And if you noticed I putted "Pat" instead of Shi dahmmit o I was thinking of my self :'D after the Thought part XD. And the "Shi chan said while calling ton her falcon, thru whistling." I ment to XD

And I'm sure you noticed I typed Assassin instead of Assassin Cross XD sorry my mind was FLYING! And went like: WHEEEEEEEE--- uh enough o 

Nee.. If you couldn't understand the Japanese words I imputed Imma put them here, And the words I'm likely going to write and some terminologies commonly used in Philippine Ragnarok Online:

Iie-no

Nande mo nai-nothing

Ne- kind of like Hey. If used in the end of the sentence it's like er..an accent?

-chan a suffix used to refer to a close girl friend or CLOSE guy friend (or simply to insult a guy)

Daijabou I'm okay It's alright

Anata Doushite koko ni?- Why are you here?

Kuso-damn

Pota (actually it's a pRO term)- Damn

Pots (like in the title) Potions, so if I say red pots it means red potions(pRO term)

GH-Glast Heim(pRO term)

SinCrossAssassin cross (pRO term)

Pari Priest/Priestess (pRO term)

-kun A suffix referring to a guy friend and students (regardless of the gender of the student)

-san a suffix which shows respect

-sama a suffix which is showing a HUGE respect (like for Kami-sama, which means God).

And More I think.. o o 

Oh yeah.. My friends wanted to change their names xX so uh.. here we are with their names and their Jobs (although you won't see them in the Naruto world XD but they would STILL BE in the storee.

Lauren-chan is now (last name before first) Valentine Kiku (coughSephirothcough)- Soul Destroyer type Assassin cross

Hana Honda (ROFL Yan Edna V) Archer High (although I wanted her to be a Gypsy XDD)

Sohin Ensui (my friend Edna o.O) Creator

Semai Yuna (Rikka-chan) Thief High

Tao Kitaki (REN. o ) STALKER (formerly known as Kitaki)

Muzai Yakusoku (formerly known as Nixme) High Priestess

Muzai Yagima Lord Knight (Yakusoku's husband)

And.. If I accidentally typed ther FORMER names.. Sasuke-kun threw my Plushie away so he typed it :P XD

Oh yeah my Original Character, Sasuke looks like Uchiha Sasuke o.O and Shiawase looks like...nnhh...Kadaj w/ womanly aspects and black hair.

Kadaj is from Final Fantasy Advent Children and it's © Square Enix

**REMEMBER. ALL OF THE THINGS BELOW IS A FANFIC. IF YOU EVER SAY THAT DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP IN THE MANGA, KUMAIN NA LANG KAYO NG MANGGA! (Trans: just eat a mango)**

**P.S: There is a Sakura bashing here.. O **

**SPOILERS FOR NARUTO.(Sorry for the extremely long A/N's they're needed for clarifications and all ;)**

**STARTO-OH!**

**+Konoha+**

It has been 5 years since the Sasuke-gone-to-Orochimaru incident. And our heroes are all Jounins now… somehow, except for the pink haired (FEMALE DOG) girl who chose to become a special jounin.

And what happened to Uchiha Sasuke? Did he become the SPAWN of Orochimaru and became Voldemort...uh I mean Orochimaru? And did he kill a WEASEL?

The answer is both no. He somehow killed Orochimaru with his powahs. And that meant that he didn't merge his body with him, he just sharingan-ed the jutsus that Orochimaru thought him. HE DOUBLE CROSSED HIM. COZ OROCHIMARU IS A CHILD MOLESTOR—wait 'nuff with that.

The weasel is still hidden behind those THICK akatsuki walls of DOOM. But Naruto went there right? Yeah he did but he didn't go there to look at the weasel then bring it to Sasuke! HE WENT THERE TO RESCUE THE TANUKI!

Ok so who is the Weasel? It's Itachi. The tanuki is Gaara. But we're getting off track so I gotta type the fic!

We all know that running away from your sworn village is a HUGE crime right, and Tsunade knows that too. So she gave a sanction to Sasuke that he has to date EVRY SINGLE FAN GIRL (includes US!) WHO BELONGS TO HIS FANCLUB OF D—Of his fan club which consists of all the girls of Konoha. This is very devastating to him.

So today was one of those HORRIBIBLE (yes at the thought is very horrible so my senses went berserk and I spelled it the Tigger way) days where he has to date one of his fan girls.

Today he dated an EXTREMELY fat woman who had ebony hair, eyes and clothes. The only thing that wasn't black was her gothic white skin and the white of her eyes. She had shoulder length hair and she was wearing a short sleeve blouse and pants accompanied by sneakers.

Sasuke's eyes twitched within him, upon seeing the woman sitting in front of him, in a tranquil restaurant.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnnnnnn(LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE) How are you todayyyy?" The fan girl said.

Sasuke just IGNORED her.

"neee Why don't you talk to meeeeeee Am I not pretty?" She said while nudging his shoulder.

"….shut up. My head hurts" Sasuke TRIED to cover up for not speaking.

"EHHH! Come here I'll massage you head!"

"There's no need for that...I'm okay.." Sasuke said while facing right

"Just order up"

"Dakedo(Translation: but) I can't eat while you're looking like that!"

"I know you want to eat. Just order something for me"

The fat fan girl ordered something for the both of them.

"Ne..Sasuke-kun…do you want to know my name?" The fan girl said while batting her eye brows.

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he massaged his temple, gently so the fan girl wouldn't suspect that he's just faking it.

"Kyaaa atashi wa namae Odoru desu Hajime mashiteeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

(Translation: My name is Odoru Nice to meet youuuuuuuuuu)

Sasuke was hugely annoyed. Yes, if he has no sanction right now he could have burned this girl to death by now. His eye twitched and his vein was popping at the back of his head, but barely visible.

"Ne? Daijabou?"

"Iie. I need to go home, my head feels like It's going to explode any minute."

"Mou! Won't you wait for the food?"

"Fine I'll wait for it"

**After the so called "Date"+**

"I'll go home now.." Sasuke said as he walked out of the so-called "date" while rubbing his head, now really in pain 'coz of the massive "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE"-ing of Odoru. Which was highly Irritating if I wasn't the on--- err... Yeah let's get on, which was highly irritating to our black haired man.

While walking towards his house he saw his team mate, Uzumaki Naruto, the ever annoying orange guy (well not anymore coz he's wearing black and green, JUHO! Er.. nande mo nai ).

"OIIIIIIISSSSSSSTTTTT! SASUKE-TEME!"

Sasuke grunted in horror upon seeing the obnoxious Naruto in front of his, now twitching face.

"What!" Sasuke scowled while ALMOST punching the now irritating, obnoxious, noisy, annoying, exasperating, irksome, infuriating in front of him.

"Souuuuukaaaaa (I seeeee) you're were in of those "dates" again wen't you?" Naruto said while making air quote marks for the word date.

Sasuke was silent as he gave Naruto one of those **CREEPIEST, VENOUMOUS ,WILL-MAKE-YOUR-BONES-DEATACH ** Death glares.

"Ahehehe" Naruto nervously laughed while putting his hands in defense.

"Why the hell are you here!" Sasuke said while closing his eyes and rubbed his aching head.

"Tsunade no Baa-chan's orders for you to get to the tower as soon as I talk to you." Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck.

Sasuke glared at him for a second and poofed away to the Hokage tower.

**Hokage tower where all the Hokage/Village leaders are/were residing+**

"Ah Sasuke I was expecting you to arrive earlier… but It seems that Naruto had lost his way." Tsunade said while smiling a little bit.

"Hai (Yes)." Sasuke bowed his head in respect of the ever pretty Tsunade.

"Why did you call for me Hokage-sama"

"It's because I—"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHIZUNE NEE-SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN! NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" A four year old girl burst into the office of Tsunade.

"Fue! Why are you here!" Shizune said while carrying her little sister.

"Nee-san! Nee-sannn! A guy bullied me" Fue said while crying harder.

"Sasuke. I have called you here because I am removing you sanction. And now you have a mission."

"what is it Hokage-sama?"

"It's to make Fue-chan happy today."

"wha!" Sasuke said surprised at the command given to him.

"Hai." Sasuke said while bowing.

"Tsunade-sama! You don't need to Assign Sasuke-san to do that! I can do it my self!" Shizune said

"Nii-san! Niii-san! Will you buy me Ice cream?" Fue said while smiling widely.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"No Shizune! You know what crime he has done anyway.. and besides It'd be easier if he'd just make your sister happy."

"Demo!"

"No BUTS SHIZUNE!"

"H-Hai.." Shizune said while letting Fue down on the floor.

"Nii-san! I want a piggy back ride!" Fue Said while tugging Sasuke's baggy pants.

Sasuke sighed as he bent down towards Little Fue.

"WAIII!" Fue quickly climbed up Sasuke's back and clinged on his back.

**ICE CREAM SHOP**+

"Nii-san! I want to choose a flavor!" Fue Said as she pointed at the flavors of the Ice cream below.

"Be careful.." Sasuke said as he let Fue down on the Bench which was near him.

Fue excitedly leaned on the glass.

"Nii-san! I want chocolate and Strawberries and Bubblegum and natto!" Fue said while smiling.

"Natto?"

"Hai! Nii-san!"

Sasuke sighed as he paid for the ice cream that Fue Ordered.

"Ne! Nii-san.. why don't you eat Ice cream?"

"It's sweet."

"That's why Fue-chan likes it! Does nii-san dislike sweets?"

"Yes. I hate them."

"Nande?"

Sasuke just stared at the clouds for a moment.

"nande nii-san nande?"

"Because the sky has clouds on it." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Then I like Ice cream because nii-san is kawaii!"

_Oh no another fangirl. Damn it!_ Sasuke thought.

"Ne! Nee! Can we go to the park nii-san?" Fue said as she wiped her mouth.

"Fine.." Sasuke said as he carried Fue to the park.

**END**

**PLESE GO TO:**

**avatar-maker. deviantart. com **

**MY WEB PAGE!**

**Please review. I died typing and plotting this! PLEASE! kneels**

**And the _italics_** **thoughts V**


	3. Chapter 3

Warps, Assassins and Pots

_**By: AkosiUchihaSasuke**_

**PLEASE ALWAYS CHECK THIS CHAPTER FOR THE DISCLAIMER**

**_DISCLAIMER (whoops, I forgot to put this XD): Ragnarok Online is © Gravity. And Naruto and Naruto 2 are © Masashi Kishimoto and his Assistants. Or so help me God._**

_Chapter 3: Leaving, Meeting and Journey_

**_Author Notes: _**HAHAHA! I have updated again… now if you'll notice I'll do the worlds alternately. Rune Midgard then Naruto world V

And now Imma use the pRO terms 3 ph33r them! XD lol.

And I'm making a Filipino version! YEY!

**STARTO-OH! **

+**Back at GH+**

"Oist pa hil nmn jan!" (Filipino, Trans: Oist! Hil me) Said a random Archer next to our Sniper and our SinCross.

"POTA! SA TINGIN MO BA PARI AKO!" (Filipino. Trans: POTA do you think that I'm a priest!)

"Che!" Said the Archer as he killed a near by monster, which happened to be a Carat.

"So… can you tell me about your self?" Shi asked Sasuke while heading out of GH.

"…I'm an assassin cross and I have 200b.100m.500k zen—" Sasuke was interrupted with a LOT of WOAHHHHHHH's by the spectators. '

"HONTOU!" Shi exclaimed while having starry eyes and batting her eyebrows.

"Nnhh…..Yeah" Sasuke said while feeling uncomfortable.

"NE NEE CAN YOU GIVE ME MONEH! I PROMISE I'LL BE LESS IRRITATING! COME ONNNN GIVE ME MONEEYYY AHM **_POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR_**" Shi said still batting her eyebrows.

"Fine.. here you go.." Sasuke said as he gave her 20m

"WAAAAAAAAAIIII DAISUKIII!" Shi said while hugging her new party mate. While repeatedly saying Daisuki and Arigato.

Sasuke blushed and TRIED to push her off but no avail but his STR(Strength) was just 29, cause his a CRIT assassin cross.

"Hanase! Or I'll leave the party!" Sasuke said, still blushing, or should I say as he equipped his blush?

"KYAAA! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII" Shi exclaimed as she let go of him and staring at him with sparkly eyes again.

"Try to scream again.. and you'll become a Gypsy" Sasuke said mockingly.

"Haha. Nice use of your MOCKING muffler. Verry Nice indeed" Shi said while looking bored as she walked towards the direction of Geffen.

"Oh really? Well you IMUNE muffler seems to not to be immune against mocks." Sasuke said as he smirked under his assassin mask.

"Well.." Shi said while stopping for a while and thinking of a pun.

"Hn. You've been beaten! Accept it." Sasuke said while removing his blush and equipping his Evil ears instead.

"Damn it! How evil you evil ears are!" Shi said while chuckling and continuing to walk.

"Why you should have an ANGEL EARS to counter it."

"Why fortunately I have one!" Shi said while removing her blush and equipping her angel ears.

And soon enough they reached Geffen, with a few stops.

"Hm… near the Kafra! Near the Fountain!" Shi said while walking near Geffen tower, which was in the middle of the WHOLE map.

"Its AROUND the Tower." Sasuke said.

"OH! Yeah… wait! Can we stop over the tool shop I have to buy more Silvers." (A/N: Silvers is referring to Silver Arrows)

"Whatever" Sasuke said as he Followed her to the Tool Shop.

+**With Yakusoku, The Gang AND THE CH—PECO PECO.+**

"Mou! What's taking Shi-chan so long!" Kitaki complained. She's Shi's friend who had her long black hair pony tailed. She has a Heart hair pin.

"RAWR." Said the little Baphomet.

"Hey! Don't poke Poring-Bapho!" Said Kiku while hugging her pet. Kiku is an Assassin Cross who has a Long black hair who is also tied into a Pony tailed. She has an Assassin Mask for lower head gear and a Sakkat for her top head gear. (A/N: Check for the pictures of the head gears.)

"FULL BAPS FOR 100k!" was in a cartolina on top of Yakusoku's head. Yakusoku has a LONG Black hair. She has an Angel Helm for upper head gear and a Blush for her middle head gear. And Lastly a Romantic flower for her lower head gear.

(For the Naruto readers: check my dA account and find a deviation named RAGHNAROK V a chat room thingy is covering my face, and so that's what is happening to Yakusoku too! Except that it's on top of her head.)

"When is she coming!" Said Yuna, a black haired High Thief. She had a Tiara for a top head gear and Evil Ears for the middle and lastly a Gangster mask for the lower head gear.

"PSSST! KAUNG MGA THIRD JOB NA KA PARTY KO! TADAIMAAA!" (First Sentence Filipino, Trans: PSST! My 3rd job party mates! Second Sentence; Japanese Translation: I'M BACK!)

"SHI-CHAN!" All her Party mates/ friends said. And they noticed that Sasuke was behind her.

"Who's that! Is he your husband?" Hana said (It's Hana Honda though.. last name before first.. but I like calling her Hana XD) while teasing her team mate.

"EH! H-him! NOWH! HE'S RICH BUT NO!" Shi said while blushing.

"Then who is he then?" Said Ensui while getting a wedding ring from her cart.

"Nnhh… He's our party mate, courtesy of me!" Shi said while chuckling softly.

"Ore no Name, Sasuke. Hajime Mashite." Sasuke said while not even bowing in respect.

"Hi! We hope that you will take care of HER." Kiku said while glaring at Shi.

"What! Am I being stupid again! WELL I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Shi said while she sat on the ground, while crossing her legs.

"…" Was all Sasuke's reaction.

"Not A people person are you?" Yamira who has a LONG hair, braided like a munak. She has a Headset for upper head gear. Angel Ears for middle head gear and lastly a Romanic flower for the lower Head gear.

"Yeah."

"Ne! NEE! We should shop in Pront now ne!" Shi said while clasping her hands together and having

"Yes! That's Right!" Cheered the girls.

"Women." Sasuke and Yagima chorused.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Said all the women while drawing out all their +10 triple bloody, dextrous weapons.

"Nothing" They chorused the guys.

'WARP PORTAL!" Shouted Yamira as an portal to Prontera opened.

+**PRONTERA, where most of the scammers are residing+**

"Gyaa! I'm lagging!"

"POTA! NA SCAM!" (Trans: POTA I have been scammed!)

"POTANG IN N1O MGA GM!"

"Redz for 43z!"

"SALE SALE!"

"S +7 IMMUNE MUFFLER FOR 17m! OPER!" (A/n: S means selling)

Were some of the shouts that was heard all through out the OVER POPULATED Prontera, Which had 6,000+ Inhabitants now. Selling, Buying, Scamming, Hacking, CS-ing, marrying, loving YOU NAME IT! IT HAPPENS HERE! Even peeing happens!

"Gyaa! A SUNDAY HAT FOR 11.6m! OH MAI GOD! YAKUSOKU-CHAN AGI UP! AGI UP!" Shi shouted while getting her money ready.

Shi with the SPEED OF LIGHT went near the vending Blacksmith.

"I'LL BUY ONE!" Shi shouted as she picked up the Sunday hat and wearing it.

"11.6m zenny please."

"Here" Shi said while giving the blacksmith his money.

Shi is now equipping a: Sunday hat, Angel Fin, a Romantic Leaf, A +7 Immune Muffler, a +10 Triple Bloody Boned Gakkung and lastly High Heels.

Shi went back to her friends who were now shopping. Except for Ensui who was Vending.

"Ne! NE! Ensui-chan do you have a Kafra Glasses?"

"No…sorry"

"Okay… are you just going to vend here?"

"yeah.. I'll wait for you all here."

"OKAY!"

Sasuke was sitting there beside Ensui.

"Are you going to stay here too?"

"N...Yeah I am.. or I'll probably leave and Go to Ant Hell" (A/N: Ant Hell is somewhere in Morroc.. which is south of Prontera)

"WAH! Don't!..."

"Why?"

"Maya's there!"(A/n: Naruto readers: Maya's a boss monster like Baphomet)

"So? Isn't that good?"

"BUT!"

"Fine Fine!"

"YAY! Just go To the PVP Arena or something"

Sasuke sighed and said Okay.

NOW I almost forgot what head gear Sasuke wore! He wore a Sakkat , a pair of Evil ears and Lastly a Gangster mask.

(okay. When I mention headgears I mention them regardless of the Pluses they have and the Cards that are in their slots.)

**+AFTER THE MASSIVE SHOPING…WELL NOT ACTUALLY MASIVE BUT YEAH+**

It was already 5 o' clock in the afternoon

The women were singing the Cloud song. (© SpookyDoom of dA)

_How ANNOYING. If she only wouldn't wail I'd ALREADY left this party… _Sasuke thought while munching to an apple.

"Hey. Is Shi really not your wife?" Yagima said while making his Peco2

"I wouldn't be stuck with a noisy woman all my life." Sasuke said as he scoffed.

"Ne… I'm tired! Let's go into an inn or something!" Shi complained.

Everybody agreed and went to the nearest inn. And they were charged 5,000 zenny per room so they decided to have to per room since they were 10, counting the cho—Peco2.

So Shi was with Sasuke, Yagima with Yakusoku, Ensui with Hana and Kiku with Kitaki and Yuna. And the two birds slept together, The falcon and the Choco—I MENT A PECO2 .

"Gya! Don't Dare looking at me when I'm dressing up!" Shi said while threatening Sasuke.

"As if I'd look at YOU." Sasuke said while looking ANNOYED.

"The hell with it. Just don't!"

"DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF!" Sasuke said angrily.

"wow. You shouted!" Shi said AMAZED.

That made Sasuke fall anime style and made his eye twitch.

"Che!" Sasuke said while laying down the bed and facing the wall. That was a chance for Shi to dress up. So she quickly undressed, but unfortunately Sasuke looked at her, not knowing that she was dressing up.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Shi said as she BITCH SLAPPED (which just cost 3 sp, A/N: there no such attack in Ragnarok Online) which had a damage of 9999999999999999999999999.

Sasuke was dead on the spot, so Shi decided to dress up to her night clothes.

"OI. WAKE UP! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE YAGGISDRIL (sp?) LEAF WITH YOU! I'm DONE DRESSING UP DAMN IT."

Sasuke awaken as soon as he heard Shi say she was done. (A/N: YES, Naruto readers. They could STILL be alive. With a use of a YAGGISDRIL leaf. Or by simply clicking when you die the return to Save point button, or to be resurrected by A Priest class)

"DAMN IT!" Shi said while Punching the wall next to Sasuke, and it cracked, almost having a hole on it.

"What?"

"YOU P- -" Shi was cut when Sasuke pressed his lips onto hers. Sasuke smirked upon doing that.

Shi covered her lips and she was speechless.

"Oyasumi." (trans: Good Night) Sasuke said while laying down onto the bead and facing the newly cracked wall, while softly closing his eyes and drifting off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

Shi was still in a state of shock. She just realized what Sasuke did to her.

_HE KISSED ME! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!... Wait a second.. WAIII! He looks so Cute when he sleeps! Kawai! Like a Poring! (lovelovelove)..wait! Wha! KYAA! THAT BASTARD JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS! DAMN IT! I HATE H—He's So cute! AGHHHH_

Shi's though is now in Chaos. So she decided to just to take a rest. Maybe her mind will clear in the Morning

**+IN THE MORNING+**

Shi waked up peacefully, still remembering what happened last night, Sasuke JUST KISSED HER!

Shi could clearly see that Sasuke was not on his bed. So she looked around and he saw that he wasn't on the room any more.

_Ah Damn! Maybe he left the party! _Shi thought to herself.

"Ohayou Dokamata-chan" (A/N: All of the words are Japanese unless indicated. TRANS: Good Morning Noisy-chan)

"YOU!" Shi said while jumping off the bed and pointing a Stiletto (A/N: A weapon in Ragna which looks like a Kunai) under Sasuke's neck.

"What? I just brought you breakfast/." Sasuke stated as he gave her a Piece of Cake (YES It'S AN ITEM TOO.) and a Red pot.

"YOU! KISS STEALER!" Said Shi while snatching the food on Sasuke's hand and GOBBLED on it.

"Che. I know you liked it." Sasuke said mockingly

Shi said something VERRY incomprehensible.

"uh…What?" Sasuke said a little confused.

"NOTHING." Shi said while fixing the strap of her night clothes which was already on her arm instead of her shoulder.

"Go out of the fucking room. NOW." Shi ordered as she pointed out of the door, because she IS going to dress up you know.

From the moment that Sasuke stepped out of the Door she IMMIDIATELY slammed the door.

"Damn it! What's with the ruckus!" Yuna said while biting into an apple. And while poking her beloved Gaara. (YEAH as in the Naruto Character)

"It's nothing…"

"Let's go to Jawaii Yagima-kun" Said Yakusoku while drawing hearts to her husband's chest.

"Sure my honey" Yagima said while looking into Yakusoku's eyes.

"Waa! Yami's here! YAMI IS HERE!" Yamira shouted in joy. As she hugged him tightly. (YES. AS IN THE YU GI OH GUY.)

"REN!" Said Kitaki while hugging him tightly. (YES As in the Shaman king's Ren)

"SEPHY!" Said Kiku while putting a bunny band on Sephiroth of should I say Sephy's head. (YES. As in the One in Final Fantasy)

"Are you all going to leave?" Said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Said all of them.

'Aren't you going to wait for Shi?"

"We'll wait for her."

A few minutes later Shi came out of her room and saw every body's husbands (well except for Yagima whom she already saw)

"SUGOI! YOU'RE ALL MARRIED!" Shi shouted while fixing her bag and having starry eyes.

"You're already fascinated?"

"Well yeah..."

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Shi, annoyed

"what?"

"I just… never mind."

"GYA!"

"NE… so we're going to be separated again huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Yuna Said while finishing her apple.

"Ah! Yakusoku-chan would you give me a warp to…uh Sasuke where do you want to go?"

"Turtle Island"

"Yeah there."

"But It isn't in my warp list, I'll just warp you to the city where it's nearest to!"

"Yosh" Sasuke and Shi exclaimed

"WARP PORTAL!" Yakusoku said as she warped a portal to the city.

As Shi and Sasuke stepped into the warp, they got transported into a different place, called Konoha. INSIDE UCHIHA SASUKE'S HOUSE AT EXACTLY 3pm.

"Dare?" Uchiha Sasuke (AN: Ok. It'll go this way I'll Call Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-kun ok?) Made a bunshin and putted a Kunai under Shi and Sasuke's neck.

**END**

**avatar-maker. deviantart. com **

**MY WEB PAGE!**

**Until Chapter 4! Which is entitled Sasuke, Sasuke and Shiawase**

**Please Review. And Sorry for making you research on Ragnarok!**

**Gomen!**

_**AkosiUchihaSasuke**_


	4. Chapter 4

Warps, Assassins and Pots

_**By: AkosiUchihaSasuke**_

_Chapter 4: Sasuke, Sasuke and Shiawase_

A/N's: **CHECK THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THE DISCLAIMERS!**

AND I **JUST IMAGINE** OWNING THEM DAMIT! (In Filipino Damit means clothes :P)

And I just read a guidebook (pRO guidebook, the WoE one) and it said there that ONLY THE SWORDSMAN CLASS can equip Fin helm. So yeah! I'm going to change that! Imma change Shi's lower head gear to Angel ears.

And you must be wondering why Shi could BOTH speak Filipino and Japanese? Just Because I'm the authoress! XD

And YES. Ragnarok's Language is also Japanese (jRO XD)

Andddd you MUST be wondering who Fue is SHE DOESN'T EXIST IN THE ANIME NOR THE MANGA. And you must also be wondering what happened to her? She was picked up by Shizune at the park.

For IRO players: If the name of the skill doesn't sound right I'm using the pRO term

AND I THINK, JUST THINK that I'm NOT going back to the Rune Midgard scenes. o unless I decide to have a flash back XD

**STARTO-OH!**

"Dare" Sasuke-kun said while putting a Kunai under Shi and Sasuke's neck.

"Falcon Assault!" Shi shouted as her falcon dived to attack Sasuke-kun.

When Sasuke-kun lowered his kunai to attack the hovering falcon Shi grabbed her falcon, by doing so her neck got a cut but not that deep. (A/N: It's like a cut but a little deeper)

"Gggh..." Were Shi's last words before her sight turned completely black as her blood trickled down to Sasuke-kun's carpeted, white floor.

"Damn you!" Sasuke stated while Sasuke-kun's bunshin's kunai was still under his neck.

"Damn it's hard to wash off blood from the carpet!" Sasuke-kun said while nearing Shi's unconscious form. He lowered his hand and it slowly began to glow green and her wound slowly faded away.

"Dare!" Sasuke-kun said while glaring to Sasuke, and noticing that he looked like him, so he decided to dispel his bunshin.

"…I look just like you." Both of them stated.

"So..." Sasuke-kun said as he placed Shi's body on top of his bead. (HA!)

"Sasuke…"

"What?" Sasuke-kun replied

"How the hell did you know my name!"

"No that's my name"

"That's my name too"

"Heh we are alike" Sasuke stated as he seated on the floor.

"Who's that" Sasuke-kun said while pointing to Shi's body.

"Kanashii Shiawase."

"What an odd name"

"Where is this? This is CERTAINLY NOT Alberta." Sasuke said

"Alberta? There no such place here" Sasuke-kun said as he glared at him.

"Damn...so where is this? Jawaii?"

"No."

"So where is this?" Sasuke stated while getting a dead branch from his back

"Konoha."

"Ko what?"

"Konoha, the city of the leaf ninjas."

"Damn."

"…"

"We aren't in Rune Midgard aren't we?"

"... Ru...what?"

"… This is NOT our world."

"…What's that branch for?"

"Oh this? I WAS going to summon monsters here but…"

**+Shi's dream+  
**

"Wha! A Castle! WHAT AM I DOING—"Shi's words stopped when she saw her self at the age of 4 wearing a light blue puffy dress, running in front of her.

_Bakana! H...What's happening! _ Was running into Shi's head.

Little Shi was running towards a woman, whom she called "kaa-san"

The woman was wearing a white puffy dress and her face was barely visible to Shi, she could only manage to see her pink lips.

"Ne Kaa-san… Why are you going to that village again? Why can't you just stay with Shi-chan and Sasame nee-san? Neee!" Said little Shi while tugging on her "mother"'s gown

"Because Shi-chan… I'm going to get you a new dress" Said the woman while patting her head lightly

"Hontou! Can you get me money too? And Candies!"

"Hai hai" Said the woman as she smiled to little Shi and headed off.

_K-K-Kaa-san! N...Nani...how come she doesn't...she...wha AGHHH! _ Shi said as she clutched her aching head and shouted for help, but nobody could even help her…

**+End of Shi's dream+**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shi shouted as she gripped her head.

"Damn it! Why do you have to always shout!" Sasuke said while biting to a rice cracker that Sasuke-kun gave him.

"I…Ittai" Shi said while tears seeped her eyes, still clutching her head.

"N...Nani! What's happening to you?" Sasuke said while nearing Shi and extending his hand to help her.

(A/N: SARANGHE!... uh.. cough ignore this and Saranghe is a Korean word which means I love you.)

Shi just buried her face into Sasuke's chest and cried. Sasuke just smiled softly (cough) and embraced her.

Sasuke-kun was just there watching Shi snuggle up to Sasuke.

"Her head hurts like hell." Sasuke said

"Here." Sasuke-kun said as he putted a head ache medicine on the table beside Sasuke's cup of tea.

After a few minutes Shi calmed down and released her grip of Sasuke's shirt, which he just barrowed from Sasuke-kun. (A/N: Assassin Crosses have their chest exposed all the time! XD check dA and You'll see a dev which is an Assassin Cross)

"Damn It you have my… well actually I don't own it but hey." Sasuke said while glaring angrily at Shi.

"You sniff BASTARD!" Shi said while slapping Sasuke's face.

"Wh.."

"YOU ACTUALLY CARE FOR YOUR SHIRT MORE THAN ME!" Shi said while standing up.

"Wow a lovers quarrel" Sasuke-kun stated as he rolled his eyes.

"N..WHA!" Shi said while looking back and forth to Sasuke and Sasuke-kun.

"N...A...Haa... DAMN IT!" Shi said while raising her arm for her falcon to step on.

Sasuke sighed and returned to the table beside Sasuke.

"Who are you! AND WHERE ARE WE!" Shi exclaimed while digging inside her bag.

"We are NOT in Rune Midgard Anymore, and he's Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said while sipping his tea.

"N…NOT IN RUNE MIDGARD! WE'RE DEA—His name is Sasuke?"

"Yeah"

_Nyaaa! How difficult! I'M SURROUNDED BY SASUKE'S AND WHAT IF HE'S A PERVERT TOO! AHHHH!_ Shi thought while rubbing her chin and getting that apple form her bag, and biting it.

"…Konichiwa you're in my house."

"N..So you're that guy who WANTED to stab Falco-chan!"

"It's a girl?" the guys chorused

"YES. I DARE YOU TO SAY IT'S A THING AND I'LL BITCH SLAP YOU." Shi said while threatening them.

They both sighed and continued to eat.

"Hey… wazzat?" Shi said as she poked the rice cracker.

"It's a rice craker" Falco said while devouring it.

"NYAA! THAT WAS MINEEEEE" Shi said while hitting Falco's head softly.

"IT CAN TALK!" The Sasuke's chorused.

"You just heard her didn't 'cha?"

And so they continued to eat dinner and all.

**END**

**GO TO: avatar-maker. deviantart. com **

**MY WEB PAGE!**

**Gyaa! I wish you'd review! **

**And I'll TRY to post them every Friday! **

_**AkosiUchihaSasuke**_

**I LOVE YOU RIKARIKA-SAMAAAAHEART**

P.S. DO NOT FLAME ME CONCERNING THE FOLLOWING TOPICS:

The Story is RANDOM. (THEN WHAT ABOUT THE FILLER ARC OF NARUTO HUH! HUH!)

There is a LONG A/N (Well! If you can understand them W/o the A/N FINE!)

YAH DON'T THANK THE REVIEWERS! (I only go Online when I POST the fics. And I have a short memory span)

GRAMMATICAL ERRROS AND SPELLING ERRORS (I'm stupid okay!)

YOU'RE UPDATING LATE! (Well! I have a life too!)

**QUOTE TAKEN FROM SETOKAIBAOBSESSED:** "No Flames unless Sasuke can use it for his Jutsus"

(And Sorry SetoKaibaObsessed-san if I misspelled you pen name. I really can't spell D: )


End file.
